Inspirational Food
by Pzanna
Summary: Have you ever had green chocolate chip cookies, or pink mashed potatoes? Well, HE has. who is HE? read and find out! this is supposed to be funny, no romance at all, or swears, a nun would like this, but so do I, and I'm no nun. I don't own Yugiouh.
1. Inspirational Food

Inspiration Food she called it.  
  
Well, it certainly was inspiring.  
  
My little sister is very strange, but, she does find new ways to be strange, I'll give her that.  
  
Inspiration food?  
  
I don't know where the strangeness came from, or where she came from either.  
  
Well actually I know very well where she came from.  
  
She's probably so strange because she lived with our cousin the last 6 years of her life.  
  
Cousin Kamea.  
  
Cousin Kamea was strange too.  
  
She wrote plays.  
  
And she wrote books.  
  
Great long Mystery books that usually left you hanging, begging for one more clue.  
  
Well, she never gave one more clue to any of her books because she died, last year.  
  
And since then her little protégé has been living with us.  
  
Tabia.  
  
There was actually a lot of confusion, because most people think Tabia is cousin Kamea's daughter.  
  
But she isn't.  
  
She is my little sister.  
  
And now that cousin Kamea is gone, she lives with us.  
  
We are still getting over the shock.  
  
The girl always seems sugar high for some reason.  
  
Back to the inspiration food.  
  
Oh yes, she likes to cook.  
  
She can't really cook yet, but she's only 11, she'll learn.  
  
In the mean time the maid helps her out.  
  
Yes, we have a maid.  
  
The maid helps her cook, and also cleans the house once a week.  
  
It's more like the maid gives her cooking lessons.  
  
Each of us takes turns cooking.  
  
I cook the most because I am the most experienced.  
  
Tonight however, it was Tabia's turn.  
  
I was expecting the worst, but it actually wasn't that bad.  
  
She served us green eggs and ....  
  
tofu.  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's supposed to be green eggs and ham, but she is an ex- vegetarian, and won't cook meat.  
  
Even though she certainly doesn't seem to mind eating it.  
  
My little brother, who is 13 looked at her when she brought the food out and asked  
  
"Um, Tabia? What exactly is it?"  
  
"It's green eggs and um, tofu. Inspirational food. Dig in Mokuba!"  
  
Yes inspirational food.  
  
The girl certainly enjoys the food coloring.  
  
The only cookies we ever have now are home made chocolate chip among other varieties, but mostly chocolate chip, and all are dyed some odd unnatural color.  
  
Blue, green, red, orange, yellow, and purple.  
  
Oh yes, inspirational indeed.  
  
I had a meeting once, and one of the people I was meeting with was offered some cookies, and thought I was trying to poison him with moldy food.  
  
I explained that I had a very creative little sister who likes to cook, and then called her in.  
  
Sure enough she was there, in her apron, almost covered from head to foot in dusty flour.  
  
"Yes Seto? What do you want? I'm in the middle of another batch."  
  
And with that she pointed to the cookies, the man had just accused of being moldy. The said cookies were a lovely shade of blue.  
  
"This here fellow has a question about your cookies, he would like to know if you are trying to poison him with moldy cookies. I tried to explain, but he just won't listen. Perhaps you could enlighten him?"  
  
"Sure, big brother. Sir, the cookies aren't poisonous, they are inspiration food. You see, the bulk of all food is a boring beige color, and I just can't stand it. That is why I only eat inspiration food. That is why your cookies are such a lovely shade of blue. Big brother is not trying to poison you, and if he was, I assure you He'd find a much more subtle way of doing it."  
  
"I see." Said the man, hastily snatching a cookie, and eating it.  
  
"You're a very good cook, I didn't know Kaiba had a sister."  
  
"YUP! That's me! Enjoy the cookies! Good day!"  
  
Well the meeting went slightly better after that.  
  
Yes Inspirational Food, what would we do without it.  
  
Sadly I am finding it rather boring when I cook a normal supper with the usual colors.  
  
Beige, beige, Beige.  
  
Even salads are kind of boring, when you don't food dye the salad dressing.  
  
Mokuba has begun cooking inspirational food too.  
  
Last night we got, get this; pink mashed potatoes and Chicken nuggets shaped like fish.  
  
Mokuba is actually quite a good chef.  
  
I thought he had made fish of some kind, but no, he made turkey.  
  
Turkey, mmmmmm, I love turkey.  
  
Yes, I Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp., am in love with a food.  
  
Turkey....  
  
Ok people, I'm not sure why I wrote this, I think it is hilarious.  
  
However I understand you may not.  
  
Oh well, review if you like it or don't like it.  
  
Byeeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	2. I LOVE YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS!

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry to say I won't be writing another chapter to inspirational food.  
  
I'm just not that creative.  
  
OH well.  
  
I just wanted to respond to all you lovely reviewers!  
  
Thank you all sooo much! I love you all!  
  
Darkness Shadow-  
  
I admit, it was odd. However, if you are going to read any of my stories, they will be a little odd. I like writing odd stuff, I find it enormously funny. My best friend and me are currently putting together an anime character concert fanfiction. It will be good. Good and odd. I'm sorry you couldn't figure out who's point of view it was. I think I fixed that. And in no way was I desperate when I threw in the pink mashed potatoes. I might mention that, I have eaten pink mashed potatoes! And colorful home ade cookies! Never had fish shaped turkey though! I'm glad you thought it was a good story! And thanks for all the advice, or comments, or whatever ya want to call it! Lol!  
  
.- I'm glad you thought it was funny, that is a great evil and menacing laugh! Keep it up and Dr. Evil might hire you for singing, um, laughing lessons! Lol! Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you liked it!  
  
Sakuuya- This reviewer is my favorite! Lol! In my mind it didn't happen when Kaiba had green hair, but if you imagine it that way then that is great! I didn't quite make that connection! Heehee! Inspirational hair! I want inspirational hair! I'll stick with some red streaks though! I don't think I'd like green hair. I'm glad you enjoyed finding some good, clean, happy, G-rated humor. It wasn't really my intention to do anything like that, most of my stuff is anyway.. I think. And I WOULD NEVER WRITE ABOUT ICKYNESS! I only do, um, kissing, and even then that doesn't usually work out, although I like Kajihanna tales, and I think if you all stick around for the ride you'll like it too, I just gotta get on the ball and start writing and updating more often! It would be hilarious if the cookie was moldy, but that would kinda be an insult to Tabia's good cooking skills! Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Fearless Angel 4592- Yes dearie, this story was supposed to be funny, but I understand not everyone finds the same things I do funny. Thank you sooo much for reviewing anyway!  
  
Cettie-girl-  
  
I'm glad you liked it! I wish I could have chicken nuggets shaped like fish! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!  
  
Wouldn`t you like to know:p - I'm glad you like that! I would like to know! Lol but that's ok! I do the same thing sometimes! If you see THE LONE MEATBALL! Ever review any of your fanfics then it IS NOT me! Lol! We should all eat interesting food, then certain people might want to eat, and certain people might pay more attention to what they are eating. Lol! Well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Wow! Thank you all! I love you all! I love getting reviews! Maybe I'll get some more? Lol! Thank you soo much! I'm sorry I can't continue this story without completely butchering (oops violence) ruining it! If I find a way! You will all be the first to know!  
  
LOVE YA ALL!  
  
~*BYEEEEZ*~ ~*pZANNA*~ 


End file.
